WHat Have You Seen?
by SpaceAngel9
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get into an other fight and to their surprise they get sent back in time, to the founder's era. They didn't see this coming.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter land, all characters and most spells belong to The Great One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter land, all characters and most spells belong to The Great One. So, I'm not getting any money for this.

This is my first time writing a story; please give me an honest review. In others words please review at all.

**Chapter 1 Why Does This Happen To Me?**

**--**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been rivals since the first day of school after Harry rejected Draco's hand in friendship. It has been four years since that day, both despise the other. It got so bad Draco challenged Harry to a true wizard's dual. To make matters worse, it was in front of the whole school. Harry, in true Gryffindor, style accepted. The tables were cleared away and a dueling table brought in.

Professor Snape laid down the rules. No permanent damage. That was the only one that caught Harry's ear. Neither Harry nor Draco bowed to their enemy.

One.

Two. Draco didn't wait for three before he throw his first spell. "Petrifieus Totalus!" Harry dodged and returned with" Impedimenta." Draco shouted "Protego" to counter, while Harry sent the infamous "Sectumsempra."

Everyone was shocked that is was Harry that started with the darker magic, not Draco. In true Slytherin style, Draco sent the darkest spell he knew, "Crucio." Harry's wand intervened and sent a gold light that hit Draco's spell engulfing both. Harry's last thought's before blacking out was _What happened to make my wand do that?_


	2. Chapter 2

HI, thank you everyone who took the time to read this

HI, thank you everyone who took the time to read this. I was wondering if people expect this to turn in to a malemale or not. Right now I don't think I am going to but I am going to let the readers decide. Please vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter land, all characters and most spells belong to The Great One

**Are you blind?**

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was in the nurse's office with Draco sleeping in the bed next to him. The room looked the same as the last time he set foot in to at the end of last year…the white walls, even the same bed.

The sunshine lit the room up, looking around Harry thought;_ I must have been knocked out._ The duel had taken place at night of course and it was sunny now.

Harry noticed a short woman entered the room. She was medium height by the looks of it. Her hair flowed to her shoulders and was bland and wavy. She noticed that Harry was up and walked over. The Lady said her name was Helga. To Harry it looked as if she was waiting for a reaction for him, he quickly said, "I'm Harry Potter."

What Harry thought was strange was that Helga gave no reaction for which he was grateful. When he say his name in public people would ALWAYS stare at the lighting shape scar of his. He had brown hair with green eyes which every one said was his mothers', as if he was not his own person. Draco, or Malfoy as Harry liked to call him, had blond hair with steel gray eyes.

While Harry was thinking over where his friends were, he failed to notice Helga (Huffapuff) healed him and Draco, and left the room after casting Harry asleep.

&

"He didn't know who I was." The two men and lady by Helga gasped in shock.

"How could they not know who you were they were wearing Hog warts uniforms…I still hate calling the school Hogwarts after 10 years," the lady said. She had long black hair with brown eyes. Her name was Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Maybe they never have seen her before" said Godic Gryffindor. He had, you guessed it, red hair and was extremely tall.

"But that does not explain the fact that they did not know your name," said Salazar Slytherin. He was not was tall as Godic, but still had a respectable height. His eyes were green." I will _'talk' _with them after lunch," with that all four walked off not hearing how Salazar said talk.

Sorry it took soo long. I am extremely lazy. I had to get the background done with before I can real start messing around with the plot.(insert evil laugh here). Humor here I come.


End file.
